Popsicles and Princesses
by Envious Yet
Summary: Wally sucks on a popsicle suggestively. A large octopus attempts to kidnap him. The team gets mad and defeats the octopus. They carry Wally off into the sunset to eat more popsicles. Rated M for innuendo. OPT6/7


**Warnings: **_Innuendo, implications to seven-somes, one large octopus, Klarion, Wally being an oblivious, sexy, man._

**A/N: **_I don't even have an excuse for this. Really. I wrote it against my will! P.S. I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Octomangus. Which is weird 'cause I don't even want to own Octomagus._

**Popsicles and Princesses**

It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch. That _tongue_, slipping out and licking the bright red popsicle all over. He was obviously enamored with the cherry flavor, and the corners of his pink lips turned up in pleasure. Not to mention that every so often the popsicle would be sucked in all the way while he made happy noises.

Their eyes followed Wally's every move obsessively. Luckily he was completely oblivious to the attention.

After a few more licks and sucks, which caused Artemis to shift on her towel and slide her own tongue across her lips, the popsicle revealed its secret- it was filled with cream. Wally made another happy noise as he lapped it up, causing everyone to let out a loud mental groan.

M'gann had long ago given up on trying to hold in her powers, so their minds, sans Wally's, were connected. They weren't sure if this made things better or worse.

'_It's like he's _trying _to torture us!'_ Robin thought, mental-voice sounding heavy and annoyed with his best friend's obliviousness.

_/He doesn't even realize how suggestive that looks…/_ Artemis commented with a purr at the end when a part of the cream dribbled down from his lips, over his chin, and onto his chest.

_:I don't understand.: _Superboy announced, eyes following Wally as he used a finger to clean the drip up, then proceed to suck on it enthusiastically, moaning contentedly as his did so, _:But this is very arousing. Someone do something.:_ It was not a suggestion, it was a command. But no one was sure what to do short of masturbating right there, right in that moment (which would have been _completely_ inappropriate).

M'gann twisted a little, uncomfortable on her towel due to certain… circumstances. _–I don't even have a penis and this is… exciting.-_

_/It's because it's so… hot! Absolutely delicious./_ Artemis said, mind overloading with dirty thoughts that involved arrows and every person in the on their private beach plus Roy.

_;We need to do something,;_ Kaldur finally chimed in, eyes still following the movement of Wally's extremely talented mouth as it went up and down, up and down.

'_We're just lucky Roy isn't here. He has far less control and would've jumped him already.'_ Robin sighed, almost wistfully. He certainly hadn't minded the images Artemis had portrayed, but was hiding it by sitting cross-legged.

_:I wish he was here. Then holding back wouldn't be necessary.:_ Superboy said with conviction, getting even more restless as Wally proceeded to drag his tongue from the bottom of the slowly melting popsicle to the top.

Then Wally bit the tip off. They all winced. But it was worth it for the amount of cream that spilled out. He began to lap it up eagerly. The boys groaned and the girls sighed. Finally, Kaldur just gave up and stood up.

_;I'm going into the water.;_ He spoke into their connected minds, before racing off to the pleasurable cold of the ocean. It was difficult to tear his eyes away from the vision that was Wally, but he had to do it for his own sanity. And for his balls.

The others reluctantly got up also. That was probably a good idea, seeing how _hot_ they all were. It was very hard (in more way than one), but necessary, to run there.

Wally finally stopped sucking suggestively on the popsicle long enough to peer up at his friends with bright green eyes.

"Oh, I'll join you as soon as I'm finished with this." He said, smiling brightly. Their throats went dry.

"'Kay, Wals," Robin replied, "We're just going to swim for a while."

Because really, if they didn't, there would be many accidents that would make poor Wally very confused.

As his team splashed in the water, Wally continued to devour his delicious cherry popsicle. He really enjoyed popsicles. His uncle had taken him out for ice cream often, but he rarely got to enjoy the fruiter treat that just melted in his mouth so wonderfully. The cream was just a plus.

Although his teammates had looked a little uncomfortable before they'd gotten in the water. They must have been overheated or something. That had happened to him before and he'd fainted. He really hoped they didn't faint.

He was just about to finish his popsicle when the water started to bubble ominously and M'gann let out a slight shriek, leaping away from something that had brushed her leg. Wally dropped his popsicle immediately, jumping to his feet as the rest of his team yelled around in the water, trying to get away from whatever it was that was disturbing their team-relaxing time.

Out of the water came the most hilarious-looking octopus-squid-thing Wally had ever seen in his entire life (not that he had seen many…).

It was light pink, with wrinkled skin and faint blue veins showing underneath. One large black eye blinked at them, narrowing evilly. Huge tentacles writhed around in the water, creating large waves to crash onto the beach. A curvy, sharp-tooth filled mouth opened into the horrendous smile (octopus didn't even have teeth! Did they?), and the creature spoke.

"I have come to collect my princess!" It shrieked in a seriously obnoxious voice that was far too high for anyone's good.

Kaldur stared at it with an open mouth, shock and understanding flickering over his expression, "It is Octomagnus!" He exclaimed. "You are but a legend!"

Octomagnus cackled much akin to Robin, causing Wally to shudder a bit, before it spoke again, "Obviously not, Atlantean! I have come alive from a spell and I must bring the princess to my master!" That horrible voice reminded Wally of a mix between a barbie come to life and a howler monkey. Not a good combination.

"Well you can't have her!" Artemis said. Then she paused. "Wait, who's the princess?"

A tentacle shot out, wrapping around a surprised Wally and bringing him close to the disgustingly wrinkly head and black eye, which leered at him suggestively. Wally felt like throwing up.

"I am not your princess!" He protested. "I'm not even _a _princess! And if you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of a _GUY_!" Wally screamed at the thing holding him, struggling and vibrating and writhing to try and free himself from the tight hold of Octomagnus.

The team went into protective!mode, immediately attacking Octomagnus, who started to fight back while thwarting all of Wally's attempts to escape. Eventually, he gave up and rested in the sticky (ew) tentacle, pouting. Octomagnus kept his eye mostly on him, still leering, while he took down M'gann and Superboy.

The team struggled for a few more minutes before the combined attempts of Robin and Kaldur forced Octomagnus to release Wally with a shriek of pain, and he hit the water hard, falling under. Artemis locked arms under his and pulled him up, huddling his body protectively against hers.

Robin punched the giant thing repeatedly on the top of the head, causing the eye to roll hysterically, while he screamed, "Never touch him again, _Octocreepus_!" It was only when Superboy climbed up and sent one, final, shattering blow to Octocreepus' head that the creature fell unconscious and floated away, Kaldur using the tide to make it go farther and farther.

Superboy then wrapped his strong arms around Robin, dragging him towards where Artemis and M'gann were fussing over Wally, who was blushing from anger and embarrassment. Kaldur followed them and soon the team was in a circle in the ocean, poking at their redheaded friend to make sure he was uninjured.

"Really guys, I'm fine," Wally said, smiling at them, "Just kind of tired and hungry."

Superboy grunted and then picked Wally up bridal style. He shrieked at the sudden move, using one hand to beat at Superboy's strong one. The clone didn't set him down, and instead stared seriously at his teammate.

"We will all go back to the tower and you can eat some more popsicles. Then we can do a new team bonding exercise I thought up." Superboy announced, glancing towards their leader for approval of this idea. Kaldur nodded, although a wicked gleam entered his eye at the mention of a 'team bonding exercise'. Wally finally relaxed in his arms, grumbling a bit, but getting comfortable, before nodding to agree with the plan. The rest of the team grinned.

"I'll call Red Arrow," Robin said with glee, "He'll probably want to join."

The other's agreed, except for Wally who just looked confused.

"Wait, what? He's not even part of the team! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but he probably won't even want to come!"

Artemis smirked at him, "Oh, I'm sure he'll want to come when Robin tells him what we'll be doing. You don't worry about a thing. Just eat your popsicles Wally, eat _all _of them."

Wally remained confused, but decided to shrug it off. He did love popsicles, after all.

"Damnit. Not only did Octomagnus fail to bring me my princess, but he also failed to bring me back that camcorder," Klarion said, frustrated, "Oh well, hopefully nothing too great was on it."


End file.
